


Ralph

by memesf0r0ne



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 300 words, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crack, Gen, Let's pretend it's a challenge, Nicknames, instead of me getting to 282 words and realizing math, or something like that, poor Crowley and his creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesf0r0ne/pseuds/memesf0r0ne
Summary: I have good friends. One in particular is very good at braining. I explained Good Omens to her via my other crappy crackfics, and this happened.





	Ralph

"Hey, angel," Crowley said, sauntering into Aziraphale's bookshop. He wore leather, as usual, with a plaid-looking t-shirt that may be called tartan under some circumstances.

"Hello, dear, lock the door behind you, don't want any customers," Aziraphale answered, glancing up briefly before returning to his book. Then, he looked up again. "You look nice," said the principality, beaming.

"No you," answered Crowley impulsively. He had been spending a lot of time on the internet, adapting the lingo like a third language. (Third, not second, simply because once you've learned two languages, it is easier to pick up on a third, versus learning a second language after barely grasping your native tongue.)

"Well, find a seat. I'm going to finish this chapter. It's a very good book."

"Oh? What's it called?"

" _ The Pilgrim's Progress _ . Written in the 16th century...or was it the 17th? By John Bunyan, but it isn't signed, unfortunately. Anyways, pretty religious, Beelzebub is in there and stuff. It's an allegory, and quite a good one. I do wish there was a sequel."

"Sounds good then, I'll leave you to it," Crowley said, pulling his mobile telephone from his pocket.

A few minutes passed, and then Crowley spoke up. "Hey, Ralph, what are you planning on doing today?"

Aziraphale glared over the top of his book. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Ralph?" Crowley repeated nervously. "I mean, I've called you Zira before, you didn't object, and Mr. Fell when the necessity presented itself, so I thought―"

"Ralph," Aziraphale echoed, thinking about it. Crowley felt very suddenly nervous.

"I mean, I know it sounds weird, I won't call you that anymore, I―"

"No, no, it's very fine... _ Crow _ ."

The demon very suddenly looked like he was about to spontaneously combust if he didn't yell or laugh in the next five seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Prashonk


End file.
